


Boarding School Daydreams

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: BSD [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, No incest just a big poly relationship between you and the sons of Ragnar and Aslaug, reader is spoiled, theres violence and all sorts of stuff but there will be warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: The Lothbrok Boys run the school, and you just happen to be ruling by their side.(I’m bad at summaries I’m sorry. Most of these can be read on their own unless otherwise stated)





	1. Lough Tay Academy Introduction

_**Lough Tay Academy**_ is an internationally renowned boarding school, only the best of the best students go there (if their parents can afford it). And each of Ragnar Lothbrok’s sons have attended the prestigious academy before moving on to work in the family’s company. The Lothbroks are legend there and their father is the largest donator at the school.

  
 _ **Hvitserk**_ is a favorite among teachers, as most view the third son of Ragnar Lothbrok as a sweet boy who has a habit of sneaking snacks into class and flirting relentlessly with his girlfriend at any given chance.

  
Of course he commonly gets compared to his legendary older brothers _**Bjorn**_ and _**Ubbe**_ , both valedictorians of their graduating class and a favorite of all the teachers.

  
But he’s a bit less temperamental than his younger brother _**Ivar**_ , and isn’t constantly blasting music like his other younger brother _**Sigurd**_ , so he is in the good graces of most.

  
Then again, the school (and in turn the teachers) are paid off by the boys’ father to ignore any violent outbursts any of them have.

  
Such as when Ivar stabbed a student in the shoulder seven times with a pair of scissors for insulting his legs and spreading rumors that he couldn’t please a woman.

  
Or when Bjorn broke a kid’s nose, his wrist, four fingers, and three of his ribs for insulting his mother in his freshman year.  
And there was the time when Hvitserk beat a boy’s face bloody with a basketball for grabbing his girlfriend’s ass. Resulting in the boy being in the hospital for a week and a half.

  
So as prestigious as Lough Tay Academy may be, no matter how much it promotes the idea that everyone can be on top and the best and everyone is equal, the entire student body knows that the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok have owned the school since the moment the first born Bjorn stepped foot on campus.

  
What with their control on the drug and crime rings that are hidden at the school, and how they deal with any one who steps out of line and challenges their authority. No one is dumb enough to risk crossing a son of Ragnar, so they all deal with being the loyal subjects of the Lothbroks. It’s better than getting on their bad side.

  
So with their father paying off the faculty, the boarding school is simply a large playground for the boys. Why not make the most of it?


	2. Lough Tay Introduction Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Lough Tay Academy and our boys who run it (continuation of last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of blood, violence, etc

_**Lough Tay Academy**_ was more than willing to deal with the temperaments of the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok, including that of the youngest. Especially since they got a number of large checks for their troubles.

  
 _ **Ivar**_ is known to be quite violent and angry at most. The few he seem to tolerate include his brothers and some trusted friends. And the only person he seems softer and more caring with on a day to day basis is his girlfriend.

  
And while he’s used to be quietly (and audibly) compared to his older brothers, Ivar has proved his worth time and time again, and is actually the top of his class. Even with his tendencies to argue with teachers or fight with other students.

  
The teachers try to brush off the anger for the most part, as past the anger, Ivar is a gifted student who enjoys the company of his girlfriend, maybe too much at times, and enjoys fighting and messing around with his brothers.

  
Most at the school know not to mess with the boys that have run the school for years now, when it had started long ago with their half brother _**Bjorn**_. But of course, there are those who wish to test the waters.

  
Such as the time a pair of students tried to frame _**Sigurd**_ for lighting the bathroom sink on fire in his early years at the school. _**Ubbe**_ broke the two students noses, popped their shoulders out of their sockets, and lit their beds on fire.

  
Or there was the time someone insulted Ivar’s legs when he wasn’t around, and **_Hvitsek_** and Ubbe sent the kid to the hospital for three days.

  
And when two boys tried to feel up Ivar’s girlfriend at a party and tried to take her home, he broke both of their hands, three ribs each, split their lip, and beat their faces bloody.

  
The boys were not ones to mess with. And those who questioned that learned the hard way. And of course, the school turned the blind eye as always.

  
They controlled the drug circles, they beat up anyone who needed to be put back in line, they wrecked and raided as they wished. With their brothers and their girls, the boys viewed themselves as unstoppable. And they would be taking full advantage of this playground they had been provided with.

  
The school belonged to the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok that attended the academy, and they would be more than happy to take care of anyone that questioned their ownership.


	3. Defense at a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were dragged out of the comfort of bed to go to this party, now your boys left you part way through. Which means of course that you have to go looking for them.
> 
> (Technically happens after chapter 4 but can be read as stand alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, alcohol and drug mention, violence

At some point you had lost track of the boys in the mess of sweaty, gyrating bodies and shattered alcohol bottles. Hvitserk had paused in his dancing and reluctantly pulled away from your hold, promising to be back with new drinks and cigarettes in a few moments. But he was gone a little to long, and Erik from calculus had taken his chance to get a feel from you.

  
You wanted to say you were surprised to find where the boys had wandered off to, but you’d be lying to yourself. In all honesty you knew exactly where they had went. You knew the minute you were able to push Erik’s grubby, sticky paws off of you that the boys wouldn’t be letting Erik off easily when they found out. And it took you no time at all to notice that you now had no sight of him or your boys.

  
Which is why you now stood in the doorframe of the boys bathrooms, arms crossed over your school issued top that was now unbuttoned, tie long gone after Ivar had tugged it from your neck. Watching as Sigurd delivered another bone cracking kick to Erik’s ribs.

  
“Well look who we have here. What’re you doing down here little lamb?” Ivar smirked softly as he spoke to you, leaning against his crutch.

  
The boys had taken a pause in their beating of Erik when they heard Ivar’s comment, all their attention now focused on you.  
You let your eyes rake over the four of them for a moment, taking in Ivar’s bloodied hands, Ubbe and Hvitserk’s now blood spattered shirts, and Sigurd’s torn slacks. There was blood speckled across each of their faces and you noticed how the scarlet fluid brought out their blue eyes even more than usual.

  
“You all left me alone. You’re the ones that dragged me to this party, it’s boring without you. So I came looking for you four.”

  
You didn’t mean to sound needy, but then again maybe you did. There was a pout creeping it’s way onto your lips after all.

  
The boys had dragged you out of Ubbe and Sigurd’s dorm room, stealing you away from your comfy spot on Ubbe’s bed. Somehow being able to lure you to the party with the promises of plenty of alcohol and fun times ahead. But then they had left you two hours into the party to defend your honor and show everyone that you were off limits.

  
Ubbe chuckled deeply, the sound sending a pleasant shiver up your spine as he stepped over the bloody and beaten body at his feet. You noted that a pool of blood was beginning to form under it.

  
He stalked towards you, pressing you into the doorframe as he flashed you that devilish grin of his before swooping in to kiss you deeply, hands squeezing your hips firmly.

  
The kiss was over much to soon for you liking, Ubbe disappearing out the door. Sigurd was soon following close behind with a warm kiss to your flushed cheek and a wink. Ivar followed his older brothers after taking a moment to press you into the doorframe and steal your breath away, bloody fingers squeezing your waist and staining your shirt.

  
Hvitserk laughed softly at your blown out eyes and kiss swollen lips. Strutting towards you and throwing his arm over your shoulder, hand smearing blood on your chin as he tilted your face to have you look at him.

  
“C’mon now, I believe myself, and my brothers, promised you plenty of fun tonight. Didn’t we, princess?”


	4. Some Secrets are Hard to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So your boys control the school, you know that, but you don’t know truly how they’re able to control the school. Or how much they actually control. You know they’d do anything for you, but you didn’t realize what anything entailed. Until now that is.
> 
> (Happens before chapter 3 in timeline technically, but can be read as stand alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of drugs and alcohol, mentions of sex, blood and fighting, death, overall violence

Students at Lough Tay Academy got two days off every week, Saturday and Sunday. Curfew was disbanded on Friday nights and reinstated Sunday, before classes resumed on Monday. This gave students from six thirty pm on Friday, when dinner ended, to eighty thirty pm Sunday night to do essentially whatever they wished.

  
Which was why you were now sitting in one of the many rec rooms that students frequented. This one had been claimed as the Lothbrok’s back when Bjorn was at the school, at least that’s what you heard a few of the girls in the locker rooms saying. It was the largest in the academy, so you supposed it seemed fitting that your boys had claim over it.

  
This would have been a great party, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes and sloppy kisses passed between anyone who wanted it. But here you were, sitting curled up next to Sigurd’s guitar in front of the roaring fireplace, nursing a now lukewarm beer as you waited for your boys to show their faces again. Attempting to ignore the couple having sex in the chair only a few feet away from you.

  
It peeved you a bit, they never usually left you alone like this, at least not for this long. Checking your phone screen once more, yup, they’d been gone for almost fourth minutes now. They were always adamant that you were to have at least one of them with you at all times. And if they couldn’t be with you, they sent a lackey or two to watch over you.

  
You let out a huff and got up from the couch, making your way through the room and towards the door leading out to the halls. As you passed yet another couple having sex, against the wall this time, you sent out a text to your boys. You were going back to your dorm and you’d see them in the morning.

  
Deciding to take the long way back to your dorm, you tugged another button of your shirt open, muttering to yourself.

  
“Stupid, pretty, assholes. Leaving me by myself, they know I don’t know their friends that well, and they promised to teach me how to smoke and drink properly tonight…”

  
Your voice trailed off as you heard your name being shout from the end of the hall. Looking up from your slightly scuffed shoes, you were surprised and confused to see Aksel from your history class stumbling towards you.

  
Aksel gripped your arms with a rough, sticky grip. What the hell was he on? You told him to never talk to you again, not after he tried to force himself on you. And was almost successful.

  
You were prepared to shout at him, rage beginning to build in your veins. That is until you looked at Aksel closer, he looked awful. It was like someone had banged his face into the lockers a dozen times, and he was hunched over, like someone had been kicking and beating at his chest and stomach.

  
“Y/N, Y/N please. Tthey’re gonna kill me! Tell, tell them not to please pplease I’m sorry!”

  
Before you could respond, a hand grabbed Aksel by the hair, ripping his head back and slitting his throat with a glittering, gleaming dagger. Wait…you knew that dagger. Blood sprayed you across the face and stained your pressed shirt.

  
The hand released Aksel and you watched as his now limp body dropped to the floor, like a tossed aside doll. You let your eyes slowly trail away from him to the person who stood in front of you. Except it wasn’t any person, it was Ivar, your Ivar. Your Ivar who’s hands were coated in blood, leaning on his black crutch as he watched you, eyes gleaming with something you couldn’t recognize.

  
“Hello little lamb.”

  
You didn’t mean to, but you took an involuntary step back, running right into somebody’s chest. Ubbe, your Ubbe’s chest. His arms wrapped gently around your waist, pulling you closer

  
“Damn it! I told you someone needed to stay with her! Baby this isn’t what it looks like.”

  
Sigurd, that was your Sigurd coming down the hall, with your Hvitserk. Both covered in just as much blood as Ivar, and you could guess Ubbe too, glancing down at the stained arms around your waist.

  
“Sigurd shut up! Look at her. She’s not afraid, not one bit. Are you lamb? You know we killed him for you, don’t you?”

  
He was right, you weren’t afraid, not of them, never of them. You should’ve been, they killed someone, for you. But you couldn’t bring yourself to being afraid. Not of them.

  
“Why did you come out here love? We told you to wait for us.”

  
Ubbe’s voice snapped you out of your reverie, his hands now resting on your hips.

  
“You left me alone, for almost an hour. You said you’d teach me how to drink and smoke properly, I got bored and was going back to my dorm.”

  
Hvitserk walked towards you with slow, purposeful steps, grabbing your jaw gently in his sticky, blood coated hand. His thumb ran over your bottom lip, smearing Aksel’s blood on it.

  
“Do you still want us to teach you?”

  
A nod, followed by a soft smile blooming on your face as your four boys flashed you those smiles of theirs. The ones that you knew were trouble.

  
“That’s our princess.”


	5. Heading to Hell. Wanna Come With?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boys can never behave can they? What are you gonna do with these idiots?
> 
> (Can be read as stand alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, bruising and injuries, weapons, description of a fight/beating, mentions and such towards sex.

The banging of someone’s fist on your dorm room door woke you from the nap you had acidentally taken. You had been waiting for your boys so you could all study for the Algebra final, but they were late. And after a long week of classes, drugs, sex, alcohol, and parties, you were exhausted enough to pass out at your desk.

  
You couldn’t stop yourself from grumbling as you made your way across your dorm, tugging on one of Sigurd’s old sweaters that he had left in your room at some point. Ripping open the door to find the four boys who should have been here an hour and a half ago.

  
Covered in blood and bruises you would add.

  
“Well aren’t you a pretty little sight, I could just eat you princess. And I’m thinking that’s exactly what I need to do right now. My brothers can join us a little later kitten.”

  
Hvitserk attempted to swoop in to claim your mouth with his. Bloody hands reaching out to grasp at your waist but you let out a small squeal and ducked out of his reach before he could.

  
“No! One, you’re late and we have a final to study for. And two, I don’t want blood all over my clothes again! I couldn’t get the last bit out!”

  
Hvitserk pouted at you as he and his brothers made their way into your dorm, pouty due to the fact you wouldn’t be giving him what he wanted. Or “needed” in his words. Which of course was you, beneath him. Or up against the wall. Or between his brothers and him. Though he’d prefer all three at the moment. But you ignored his pout, for now at least.

  
Your eyes scanned over the four of them. Sigurd, blood matting parts of his soft blonde hair down and staining his crisp blue shirt, looking a little bored as he toyed with a pen sitting on your desk. Hvitserk, who had now flopped down on your bed dejected, had blood splattered over his face and coating his hands and shirt. Ivar, who’s clothed were no doubt the worst of the four, was almost covered fully in blood, though it looked as though some had been wiped away from his face and hair. All the while smirking at seeing you in only those little black shorts and his older brother’s sweater as he sat down next to his brother on your bed.

  
And then there was Ubbe, who was making his way over to you, in hopes of getting you to forgive their tardiness. Always the peacemaker your Ubbe. You tried to keep up your angered and annoyed front, but it all melted away when you saw the state of Ubbe’s knuckles. Bloody, bruised, and cut. They looked awful and you were in pain just looking at them.

  
“Ubbe, your hands. Oh Gods what did you four do this time?” Your hand shot out to grab Ubbe’s much larger ones, cradling them gently as you looked over the damage.

  
“A couple of dumbasses tried jumping Sigurd and Ivar. So we all dealt with them. Don’t worry about it though princess, they won’t be coming after you anytime soon. Or ever really.”

  
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at Hvitserk’s smug and dark tone, you were used to the shenanigans and dealings of your boys. So it wasn’t a surpise to find out the boys who tried to jump your loves were now lying in a ditch or had been burned to ashes somewhere. You honestly expected it.

  
Pushing Ubbe onto your bed, wedging him between Hvitserk and Ivar who were now both annoyed by their older brother being placed between them, you rushed around your dorm to find your first aid kit that you kept around because of these four.

  
You glance over at Sigurd as you move back to Ubbe with the medical supplies. Beginning to clean the cuts and scrapes littering his knuckles as you took in the bruises that were beginning to form under Sigurd’s eye and on his jaw.

  
“Did they say anything before they tried to jump you two? Why would they just decide to jump you? It’s a death sentence.”  
Sigurd hums a bit, coming behind you and kissing your shoulder while you worked on Ubbe.

  
“They’re dumb fucks. Told us we were heathens and that we would be sent straight to hell.”

  
As you opened your lips to respond, Ubbe tugged you further between his legs as Sigurd pressed against your back. Hvitserk grabbed your hand as he looked up at you through his lashes. Ivar chuckled deeply, drawing your attention to him, his voice filling your senses and causing shivers to run up and down your spine.

  
“Mmm, heading to their hell. Let’s make a trip of it, shall we brothers? Wanna come with us little lamb?”

  
Looks like Hvitserk would be getting his needs filled after all.


End file.
